if i weren't so scared of your sister, i would totally court you
by Eternal Procrastinator
Summary: Kiryuin Satsuki supposes, if it has to be anyone, it might as well be Sanageyama who gets to date her little sister.


**title: **if i weren't so scared of your sister, i would totally court you

**summary: **Kiryuin Satsuki supposes, if it has to be anyone, it might as well be Sanageyama who gets to date her little sister.

**characters: **Sanageyama Uzu, Matoi Ryuko, Kiryuin Satsuki

**pairings: **UzuRyuko; IraMako and HoukaNonon if you squint and maybe tilt your head.

**notes: **Modern School!AU. Everything you know about Kill la Kill? Toss it out the window. Except the characters and their relationships with each other. Kind of. Not going to lie, I had fun writing Nonon, even if she does play a small part in this.

-.-

What an interesting development, Satsuki muses as she quietly sips at her tea.

Her eyes flicker from the bickering Nonon and Inumuta to come to a rest on Sanageyama who's slouching in his chair even more so than usual, feet propped and crossed at the ankles on the desk despite the glare Gamagoori is giving him. His eyes are trained out the window and Satsuki, without even a glance in that direction, knows why.

He's staring at Ryuko.

Regarding him with a keen eye, Satsuki takes note of the soft edge his eyes have taken and the way that his mouth is slightly curled into an almost smile. It's almost pathetic, she thinks, just how captivated he is by Ryuko. (It's actually _very _pathetic, she decides upon looking back.)

This is indeed very interesting, she concludes, mouth tugging into a small smile, hidden behind the rim of her teacup. Her eyes flit back to Nonon just in time to see her wrap her arms around Inumuta's neck. Her tea completely drained, she sets it back down onto the saucer with an audible clink.

"Nonon, release Inumuta."

Nonon releases Inumuta from the chokehold she's gotten him in and straightens out her uniform, skipping primly over to sit on one of the desks present. Sanageyama glances away from the window for the first time since entering the student council room and Satsuki catches the way his eyes shift from soft adoration to a more arrogant look.

The edge of her lips tug into a frown for just a moment at his quick change before she wills it away with practiced ease. Now's not the time to dwell. "How are the preparations for the cultural festival coming?"

"We've gotten budget reports from all the classes except for Year Two Class Five," Inumuta states, glasses glinting in the light of his laptop screen.

"Isn't that Lil' Sis' class?" Nonon teases, shooting amused looks at Sanageyama. Satsuki finds herself also glancing in his direction to gauge his reaction.

"What're looking at me for?" he spits out, head turning away as though indifferent but Satsuki catches sight of the pink blush that had spread across his cheeks. She represses the amused huff that threatens to escape her lips.

"Eh," Nonon drawls, "the Monkey's embarrassed. What? Got a crush on Lil' Sis?"

Satsuki is not aware that anyone could possibly flush that red. "I do not!"

"Nonon," Satsuki reprimands (half-heartedly) before the petite girl could rile Sanageyama up anymore. Nonon simply eases off her arms and holds them up in a placating manner though it doesn't stop her from shooting a smug grin at Sanageyama. "Inumuta, make sure to collect their budget report by the end of the day."

"Yes, Satsuki-sama," Inumuta murmurs.

Satsuki nods her approval and thanks Gamagoori as he brings her a new cup of tea. Settling back, she sips thoughtfully at the hot beverage, watching as everyone's attention turned to other things. From her peripheral vision, she notices Nonon sliding off the desk to stand behind Inumuta again, trying to catch a glimpse of the screen. She lets her eyes rest back on Sanageyama to further observe him.

He's gone back to slouching in his chair and staring out the window, the haughty look having melted back into a tender one. When his lips twitch into the barest hint of a genuine smile, Satsuki allows herself to follow his gaze. Landing on Ryuko, Satsuki sighs at how adorable her sister is.

Her eyes narrow – as do Sanageyama's, she notes – when one of Ryuko's male classmates strikes up a conversation with her. She'll have to remember to ask Gamagoori later for the boy's name and then ask Inumuta to dig up whatever information he can.

Her eyes flicker to Sanageyama who look as though he's trying really hard not to grind his teeth together and for the briefest moment, Satsuki sympathizes with him. She's finding herself agitated with the way that boy's eyeing Ryuko. Had she not been on the third floor of the building, she would be out there in a heartbeat keeping that oaf away from Ryuko (that is a lie. She would jump out the window right this instant were she not a responsible president). Judging by the way Sanageyama's hands clench, it seems he would do the same, perhaps for different reasons than her.

Bringing her eyes down to her tea, she considers the possibilities. Sighing, she supposes if Ryuko were to date someone, Sanageyama would have to do.

-.-

The day of the cultural festival is drawing near and Satsuki silently observes as Sanageyama gets more and more fidgety and nervous. If she had doubts about thinking him pathetic before, well, she certainly didn't have them anymore.

"Sanageyama," she barks for the umpteenth time that day. "What are you doing? Pay attention."

She notices his flinch and would commend him on the effort he put in to hide it, but she's thoroughly agitated by his lack of concentration right about now. She's trying to make this festival the best it can be and she fully expects everyone to be on board. She will not allow for wandering eyes.

"Yeesh, Monkey," Nonon jeers, eyes darting over to the window he had been staring out of. "Quit staring at Lil' Sis, will you?"

"I – I wasn't!"

"Interesting," Inumuta hums, fingers tapping away at his laptop.

"Oh?" Nonon drawls, turning pink eyes to him. "Did Doggie dig up a bone?"

"Jakuzure," Gamagoori booms, looming over the petite girl. "Do not treat your fellow council members with disrespect."

Satsuki sighs and rubs a tired hand across the bridge of her nose. Placing her teacup down, she picks up Sanageyama's shinai and is about to thump it across his back when the door to the student council room slides open and Mankanshoku comes flying in, tackling Gamagoori around the abdomen. Glancing at the doorway, Satsuki finds Ryuko standing there, just as she suspected, smiling fondly at her friend.

Chancing a glance at Sanageyama, Satsuki is amused, to say the least, by how red his face has suddenly become, not to mention the fact that it looks as though he's trying to sink into his seat.

"Is there something you wanted, Ryuko?"

Ryuko holds up a bento box wrapped in a plain handkerchief. "You forgot your lunch."

Satsuki nods and motions for Ryuko to come in, growing even more amused at how Sanageyama literally tries to hide in his chair without trying to look like he was. She picks up a whispered taunt courtesy of Nonon and finds herself smirking. Ryuko – bless her heart – seems entirely oblivious to Sanageyama's plight.

"Soroi wanted to know if you'd be home for dinner," Ryuko relays, dropping off Satsuki's bento onto the desk.

"Mm," Satsuki hums, moving it so that it wasn't in the way. "Tell him not to worry and to simply place my portion into the fridge."

By now, Sanageyama's gone completely red. He's also staring rather openly at Ryuko with a look of barely concealed adoration. The face of absolute disgust Nonon's making expresses Satsuki's feelings rather well at the moment.

"Yeah," Ryuko answers a little distractedly. Satsuki catches on and for the first time since Ryuko walked in, Satsuki notices the furtive glances Ryuko's throwing Sanageyama and the barely perceptible blush that dons her sister's cheeks. She silently berates herself for not noticing sooner. "Hey, Mako, come on, let's go."

The minute the door slides closed after Ryuko, Satsuki turns a knowing look to Sanageyama, Nonon and Inumuta doing the same.

"Heh," Nonon chuckles, "Monkey's gone as red as his butt."

"What're you talking about?" Sanageyama snaps back with less bite than he probably intended.

"You _like_ Lil' Sis."

"I do not!"

"I do believe Jakuzure is right," Inumuta inputs. "For once."

Nonon's eyes narrow. "What's that supposed to mean, Puppy?"

"For the last time, I do not like – !"

This time Satsuki does indeed thump Sanageyama on the back with his shinai and threatens to do the same to Nonon and Inumuta if they don't shut up with a sharp glare. Leaning back in her seat, she sets down the shinai to pick up her now cold tea.

"Sanageyama, we will discuss your feelings regarding Ryuko later. For now, I want us all to focus on the upcoming cultural festival. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Satsuki-sama."

-.-

Satsuki accidentally walks in on Ryuko and Sanageyama a couple of days later, after the festival has wrapped up for the day.

His hand is on Ryuko's shoulder and it looks as though he's comforting her, for whatever reason, except the look on his face is anything but comforting. There's adoration and wonder evident in his eyes but it's mostly just pain and doubt and fear. Satsuki wonders why (she knows. He's scared of her, as he should be).

Leaning against the doorframe, Satsuki watches. It's not as though she can hear.

Sanageyama is talking, about what Satsuki can only guess. Whatever he's saying, it doesn't look like he's doing too good a job of it because it's obvious that he's getting flustered. In the end, he just shuts up and brings up his other hand to rest of Ryuko's other shoulder. Her head comes up and Satsuki wishes she could see the face her sister's making because whatever it is, it's making Sanageyama flush even more. He recovers quickly with the most laid-back smile he can manage.

Sanageyama's eyes flicker and lock with Satsuki's. His smile drops immediately and she smirks when he hastily draws his hands away as though burned. He stammers something, scratching uncomfortably at his neck. When Ryuko turns to greet Satsuki and is no longer staring at him, Sanageyama escapes.

Satsuki huffs amusedly, striding in. "Are you ready to go home?"

Ryuko nods and swings her bag over her shoulder. Satsuki doesn't miss the way Ryuko's eyes dart over to the door almost wistfully, but she says nothing.

It seems Satsuki's going to have to give Sanageyama a push. It also looks as if the talk is going to happen sooner than expected.

-.-

As promised (not really), Satsuki sits Sanageyama down for the long awaited talk. Now that the cultural festival is done and over with, she can focus all her attention on the attraction that's been growing between her Athletic Chair and her little sister.

Satsuki's not saying a word, simply calmly sipping her tea. The tea she had offered when he walked in sits, untouched, on the coffee table between them.

Taking one final sip, she deftly places her cup down and folds her hands on top of her crossed knee, shrewdly scrutinizing Sanageyama. He's doing a good job of not showing how much her silence and examination of him is unnerving him, though the slight twitch of his knee gives him away. Of course, only those with a trained eye would be able to tell.

"Sanageyama."

He jerks his head up and Satsuki suppressed the urge to laugh at the slightly wide-eyed stare he's giving her. "Yes, Satsuki-sama?"

"Sanageyama," she repeats, firmly, "do not lie to me."

"Of course."

"Do you have any romantic inclinations towards Ryuko?" She's blunt and straightforward and gives Sanageyama no time to prepare. He flushes (as she expects him to) and straightens in his seat.

"I don't –" he starts to splutter but Satsuki halts his attempts with a click of her tongue.

"I thought I told you not to lie to me."

He falls silent, staring at his cup of tea. Satsuki picks up her own and returns to calmly sipping her tea as she waits for Sanageyama to sort through whatever's going through his mind.

The minutes slowly tick by in silence until Satsuki starts to wonder whether he would speak. Sighing, she brings her cup down and holds it in her lap. She's about to utter his name when he speaks.

"Is it okay?"

Satsuki blinks. "Is what oaky?"

"For me to like her."

She hums in understanding. Leaning forward, she sets her cup on the table and forces Sanageyama to look at her. "If you do like Ryuko, then it shouldn't matter whether I think it's okay or not. If you are asking for my permission, then I grant it, though I do not see why you would need my permission. If you have any more doubts, then do not _think_ of asking Ryuko out."

Releasing him, she settles back in her chair and watches as a flurry of emotions sweep across his face. His eyes harden with determination and he stands swiftly. He seems to have come to a decision and Satsuki can only hope it's to confess (finally).

"Excuse me, Satsuki-sama."

He sweeps out the room and as the door slides closed behind him, Satsuki sighs and resumes drinking her tea. Her eyes glide over to the window, taking in the falling blossoms and relishing the serenity the afternoon brings.

He'll do just fine, she thinks.

-.-

"You look too happy for a monkey."

Satsuki glances up from her paperwork at Nonon's statement. Sanageyama's strolling into the student council room and the first thing she takes note of is the large grin that's gracing his face. The clacking of Inumuta's keyboard pauses momentarily and then it starts up even more furiously than before.

"Eh," Nonon drawls, a smug grin playing on her face, "did something good happen with Lil' Sis?"

Sanageyama ignores her. He strides across the room, coming to a stop in front of Satsuki's desk. She arches a slender brow at him in anticipation.

"Yes?"

He leans down and mutters softly, "Thank you, Satsuki-sama."

Satsuki's eyes follow his movements as he straightens, turning on his heel to drop into his chair. The grin he came in with is still on his face and she doubts it's going to leave. Vaguely, she registers Nonon's taunts and picks up the words "date" and "Lil's Sis", among other things.

She's not wrong, Satsuki muses as she returns to the documents before her. If she's right, then Sanageyama did indeed work up to courage to ask Ryuko out and if his current mood is anything to go by, then Ryuko answered yes.

She smiles to herself.

-.-

It's Ryuko's first date with Sanageyama.

While happy that he finally worked up the courage to ask out her sister, Satsuki is still going to play the role of the overprotective older sister, if only to watch Sanageyama blunder about nervously.

Satsuki waves Soroi away when the doorbell rings. She opens the door to find an already flustered Sanageyama standing here, his hands held behind his back awkwardly. She merely stands in the doorway and silently regards him with sharp eyes, watching amusedly as he shuffles from foot to foot.

"Sa – Satsuki-sama," he stutters.

"What is it, Sanageyama?" she replies coolly.

"Ah, er," he mutters. Coughing, he seems to dredge up enough courage to straighten and stare Satsuki in the eye. "Is Ryuko home?"

Satsuki arches a brow and Sanageyama immediately deflates. She's finding this more entertaining than she previously thought. "Do you need anything from her?"

"Sana – ah, Uzu!"

Sanageyama perks up and Satsuki tilts her head back in time to witness Ryuko descend the stairs, dressed in a simple pair of skinny jeans and a loose flowing shirt, coupled together with a light jacket. His eyes flit between the sisters before he apparently decides to go for it and brings his hands to the front, revealing the tiny daisy he has clutched within his fingers. Ryuko accepts the flower with a shy smile, tucking it behind her ear, and the two of them stand there awkwardly, casting glances at each other.

Satsuki clears her throat to remind the two that she's still there and when they look at her, she just tells them to hurry up and go. Watching them leave, Satsuki wonders just when those two started calling each other by given names. Deciding she doesn't care (she does), she shuts the door and heads upstairs. There are quite a few things she needs to read over, anyways.

Coincidentally, Satsuki glances away from the paperwork and out her window around the same time Sanageyama brings Ryuko home. They're a lot more comfortable with each other than they were at the beginning of the date, if their linked hands were anything to go by. Curiosity keeps her watching and she accidentally witnesses what she hopes is their first kiss (Satsuki is going to pretend it is, even if it isn't).

Yes, she supposes, drawing her curtains closed to give the two some privacy, if it has to be anyone, it might as well be Sanageyama.


End file.
